Opposites Do Attract
by mustbeadreamer
Summary: She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract. First story. XD Be nice! R
1. Chapter 1: I'll Be Home For You

**Summary: **_She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract._

**Disclaimer: **_Now do you seriously think that I own McFly? Yeah, no. I don't. But I do own Paige, James, and Trinity. (:_

**Note: **_This story only involves ½ of McFly. Only because, to be honest, I really don't like Danny or Harry. I don't know why either. Just don't hurt me please. )o: Okay, I should rephrase that, I don't think they are gonna be in here. Don't know for sure. (x And this is, of course, before the boys formed a band. _

**Quote Of The Day: **_Don't look down at anyone, unless you are helping them up. _

* * *

**Opposites **_**Do **_**Attract**

_Chapter 1:_ **I'll Be Home For You. **

My life sucks. Seriously.

"Paigeyyyy…" Trinity groaned. I glared at her, fully knowing what was coming.

Yep, that's how bad my life is. My friends are soooooo predictable.

"I'm bored still." She bounced on my bed, " Cheer me up!"

'_Cheer her up? Cheer her up?! I can't even bring myself out of complete bored let alone cheer her up,' _I thought. I put my book down and glanced up at her.

"I ermm…can't. Almost time for school. So out now." I tried to push her out but let me tell ya, that girl sure doesn't budge when she doesn't want to move.

And it bugged me.

She folded her arms across her chest and pointed to the clock, "We have 40 minutes and you are fully dressed, teeth brushed, breakfast ate, and your bag is by the door with everything in it. So I really don't have to get out now do I?" she smirked at me.

Oh how I hated her smirk.

More then I hated…Well let's just say I _really _hated her smirk.

I brushed my long black bangs out of my face in utter defeat, "Fine," I gave in, "You can stay in here. But _you_ have to find something for _you_ to do. Not me."

"Oh holy ghost, "I know. She comes up with the strangest things, "Fine. Be the bad best friend," She sighed dramatically and sat on my bed. Drama queen isn't she?

I know, tell me about it.

30 minutes later found us on my bed playing Tic Tac Toe. That's how bored we were.

Might I advise, never play Tic Tac Toe with Trinity. She scribbles all over the page. _For no apparent reason. _

"Girls! Time to go to school!" my mother yelled up the stairs. Trinity flew off the couch and tore down the stairs.

Now, she goes.

I shook my head and walked down the stairs after her. I picked up my shoulder bag by the door and walked out.

"Paige!" I turned my head to see two of my best guy friends running down the sidewalk toward me.

'_Oh snap,' _I thought. I knew what was gonna happen.

Tackled me. Yes, they did. It hurt.

I mean, you have two 17 years old jump on you like wild animals and see if you like it.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Dougie! James! Get off of me!" I managed to mumble. I felt half of the weight disappear. But the other half still laid on me.

And I so knew who that was.

"Dougie…"I said in my sweetest voice, "could you please remove your body from being on top of mine?"

"No," He grumbled and shifted a little. Damn him.

"Douglas, Please?" I tried to think of something to bribe him with. Ooh! The cookies! "You can have one of my cookies when we get to school. They're in my bag," Before I even finished the sentence, he was off me and looking down at me.

"Really?" I nodded and he helped me up. Next thing I know, we're all in the back of my mom's car, with the exception of Trinity up front, on the way to school.

We got out with my mom stopped at the stairs of the school. I kissed her goodbye and ran up to James, who was waiting for me at the bottom step.

I stepped at the school and came face to face with a grinning Dougie. He seriously doesn't forget bribes does he? I dug in to my bag and pulled out a plastic bag full of cookies then handed to him.

James glanced down the hall and I knew what he was looking at. The pops. Meaning the popular kids. Consisting of Danielle Richards, Jade McCarthy, Max Cordwin, Jane McCarthy, Jade's twin. And last, but oh so certainly least, Tom Fletcher. Oh how I hate him and his blonde hair. It's seriously creepy! (His hair I mean). Tom hated me too so it was a great relationship don't you think? Most of those pops were snobs, except for Jade. She was nothing like her sister. Jane hated me and Dougie with a passion just because of our punk look, I guess you could say. Eck. Well her loss.

Though Dougie does have a crush on Jade. Because of how she helped him with his Science and how she looks. Dougie's a sucker for good looks. It annoys me a well lot.

I nodded, signally that I was fine to walk down it, and start down the hall. I could hear the click of Trinity's heels behind me. We passed them without them even noticing us.

We split up into our separate ways. Trinity off to History. Dougie had Spanish for 1st period. And James and I had Geometry. As you can tell, James has got to be my greatest and utter most best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. He's a real sweetheart.

Just as the bell rang, Tom Fletcher walked through the door, "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Fletcher." Mrs. Barkley stated, scowling at him. He flashed a smile and then went into the whole explanation of why he was late.

"Tom, stay up here for a minute. Everyone get to work on your homework." She said, pointing to the board.

For the next ten minutes, all you could hear with the scratching of pencils and the muttering of Mrs. Barkley and Tom.

"Paige Taylor," I heard my name being called and I slowly raised my head, "Can you come here please?" Mrs. Barkley motioned me to the front of the room. So you know what I was thinking?

That I was in trouble.

I made my way up to her desk, feeling all eyes on me. I finally made it, "Yes, Mrs. Barkley?"

"Paige, Tom needs some tutoring with Geometry. And Seeing as you are my best student," She smiled at me and continued, "I want you to help him. Will you?" You know at this pointed, I really wanted to be in trouble.

Tom? Tom Fletcher? No way! I glanced at Tom and he was looking at Mrs. Barkley with confusion written all over his face. I knew I was the last person he wanted to ever tutor him. But beggars can't be choosers eh? I turned my attention back at her, "Sure. I'd love to help him." I swallowed down a growl.

"Oh thank you, Paige! You two can work something out after class okay? Back to your studies." We both nodded and headed back to our respective seats.

4 minutes later, I was nudged by a pencil. I turned to look at James, "What did she want?" he whispered and looked at the teacher.

I sighed, " She wants me to tutor Tom Fletcher in Geometry." He looked surprised.

Well you know what I felt? Disgust.

Could life get any better?

Please, note the sarcasm.

* * *

_Okay. So that's chapter 1. The whole tutoring thing has probably been done before but oh well. This is my story. So yeah. Well R&R will ya? (:_

_There may be some cookies, like Dougie got, in it for ya. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Fury In His Eyes

**Summary: **_She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract._

**Disclaimer: **_Same as before. I do not own McFly. If I did, do you seriously think I would be writing about them? Well, I probably would but I still don't own them._

**Note: **_**miserylovesme **_& _**rbdlover10102 – **__Thanks for the reviews and now that I think about.  
A McFly story isn't true if it doesn't have Danny or Harry. So I'll fit them in somehow. (:  
__**All reviews (All 3 anyway. :) – **__Y'all get cookies. XD As I promised last chapter. So yeah.  
Have some. (: Hands them out Aww. Bribes with cookies. Works every time. XD _

**Quote Of The Day: **_**Trust Takes Years To Build Up, **__But Only Seconds To Shatter.

* * *

___

**Opposites **_**Do**_** Attract.  
**Chapter 2: Fury in His Eyes

After class, James and I waited outside the door for, wait for it, Tom.

"Now, why did she pick you again?" James asked me as he twirled his pencil between his fingers.

"Because I'm her best student," I replied gloomily. I was so glad we had free period for 2nd because Tom was sure taking his sweet time. Finally, after waiting for 5 minutes, Tom emerged from the Geometry room.

Argh. Here goes nothing. I cleared my throat and James looked at me. I ignored him, of course. I mean, I'm about to make plans with my worst enemy, the last thing I would want to do is have a staring contest with one of my best friends, "Tom?" his head whipped to my direction and I spoke to him quietly, "Now, we need to make plans for your studies,"

Ha. Like I would ever talk to him like _that. _Now here is what really happened.

"Now, I know you and I hate each other with passion, " the greatest choice of words isn't it? "But let's just put our differences aside and I'll help you. You seriously don't want to fail now do you?"

He looked at me wide eyed then narrowed them, "Now. Might as well get this over with?"

I blinked. Well, that was just peachy easy wasn't it? I turned to look at James and realized Dougie took his place. When did he get here? I turned back to Tom, "Where and when?"

He thought about it a moment, "Hmm. Your place would be nice aye? I have some friends coming for practice at 6:00." Practice? "Umm. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after school. Okay with you?" I nodded and he walked away.

I stared after him then looked at Dougie, who was staring at me, "What?"

He blinked and replied, "That was easy!"

Tell me about it.

We made our way slowly to the library. We sat down with Trinity and James.

I glared at James, "Why did you abandon me?"

James looked at me with wide eyes," Well, the way you started out, it looked like a fight was going down,"

I sighed. Trinity poked me," James told me about the whole Tom thing. Must suck."

Aww! No. I love Tom and I think this whole thing will work out!

You have got to be kidding me.

Dougie glanced at me then lowered his head on to the table. Well, he's been unusually quiet hasn't he?

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Douglas," I'm the only one to ever call him that. Well besides his mom, of course. "Will you come and suffer with me?" I heard Trin snicker and felt his whole body move as he shrugged," Come on. Mom's making cookies today and considering its Wednesday, you and I must eat the cookies before Tom comes," Man, was that weird to say. I shook my head and glanced up at him.

"Okay." He stated simply. What was seriously with him? 2nd period ended quickly and so did the rest of the day. Lunch didn't bring anything special except the new wave of 'Hey Paige', which really confused me because that never happened before. But I pushed it out of my mind.

I waited outside for Dougie as soon as school ended. He finally came out and I jumped on his back, which caused him to grin. I went to go say something but I heard my name being yelled.

"Paige! Paige Taylor!" I turned to see Tom, yes him, approaching us and was he waving?! My golly, I didn't know he knew my name. I jumped off of Dougie's back and met him halfway.

"What, Tom?" I felt Dougie put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Gosh, didn't realize how tired I was today.

Tom scrunched up his nose and gestured to his car," Get in. I'm taking you home," He turned back to me.

"Whoa. What?" I stood straight up and looked at Tom as if he was crazy.

"What? It's Wednesday. You're suppose to help me today."

"Well, I know that! But I thought I was walking home today," I looked longingly at the sidewalk.

I heard Dougie mutter behind me," Well can't eat any cookies today," almost made me laugh. But wouldn't want to look like a nut now would I?

Tom raised an eyebrow," I don't know where you would live so how would I get there?" Well, I never really thought of that. And I could care less eh?

I shrugged," I don't know"

Tom walked over to his car and got in," Just get in, now. Please."

"Fine," I sighed, "But Dougie's coming with me!"

Tom looked at me strangely," Who's Dougie?"

God, is this guy dumb or what? I jerked my thumb at Dougie then grabbed his hand. We both got into the back of Tom's car and he edged out of the parking lot. We arrived at my house in less than 10 minutes. I walked through the door and stopped as I heard my mother's voice.

"Paige? Who's this?" I knew she was talking about Tom. I looked at her and saw the smile on her face.

"Mom, this is my…" Wait, what was I suppose to call Tom?, "Mom, this is Tom. Tom, this is my, well, mom,"

She wiped her hand on a wash cloth and shook Tom's, "Nice to meet you, Tom. Always nice to see Paige bring friends home, "I heard Dougie stifle a snicker. Oh, mom if you only knew.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Taylor," Ooh bad move, Tommy.

My mom's face fell. Might I tell you, I'm adopted, so my name isn't the same as my mom's? Yeah. She decided she wanted me to keep my original name. It's the way my mom found fit. "Oh Tom, just call me Barbara."

He nodded and stepped back, while adjusting his bag strap.

She smiled again, "Now where's Dougie?"

He appeared in front of her with a huge grin on his face. So. Guess what she's giving him? Yes, cookies! I swear that boy should go to Cookies Anonymous.

15 minutes later, found us in the middle of my bedroom floor with a plate of cookies in the middle of our circle. Why we are in my room is totally beyond me. I suggested the living room and Dougie ran upstairs. So, I think he basically picked the study spot. Yeah, didn't bother me. You know, except for the fact that someone I hardly know and don't like is in it. Nah. Doesn't bother me.

Yeah, right.

"You got that wrong. This is suppose to go over here and the 4 is suppose to be right there next to the 7." Explaining Geometry is freaking hard. So I advise you never to tutor any one in Geometry, okay? Okay.

"So, if I multiply those two then I'll get the correct number for the equation," Tom replied, looking at his paper in concentration.

"Yes. Ha! You got it!" I bounced up and down and he grinned. Man, someone might think we were friends. Better stop it. I turned to help Dougie with his Language Arts.

At 5:45, it was time for Tom to go. We said our goodbyes and I silently begged for a hammer to show up somewhere but no such luck.

I shut the door behind him and turned to look at Dougie, "Well that went surprisingly well. Now what is wrong with that sentence?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked back at me, "The fact that you are talking about Tom?"

"Yes, that's it, Dougie." I sighed and walked into the living room, him trailing behind me, "And just think, we'll have to do it tomorrow,"

"We?" He looked at me stupidly and sat down.

"Well, duh. I'm not doing this alone. I'm taking you down with me." I sat on his lap and bounced, "Face it, Dougie. Having me as a friend means doing idiotic stuff with me. Comes in the job description." I grinned at him and he groaned.

"Why? Why was I stuck with this one during kindergarten buddies?!" he yelled at the ceiling.

I cracked up. Ooh Dougie sure can make someone's day.

* * *

_That's chapter 2. I was completely out of it when I wrote it. So I'm very sorry if it sucks. (: Yeah. So my friend actually wrote the majority of the chapter. So if it does suck, blame it on her. XD  
Well R&R (: Thanks. _


	3. Author's Note

_**lyAuthor's Note:**_

_Sorry. Not a chapter. ):_

_But I need two girls for the next chapter. Or what I have in mind won't work. XD_

_Now I've decided to put Danny and Harry in the story. And 2 lucky reviewers, who ever I pick, will, of course, get them. :_

_**So what I need from the people who want to participate are:**_

_**Name of your character: (First and Last)**_

_**Hair Color: (I know strange thing to ask. P)**_

_**Whether you want Danny or Harry.**_

_**And whether you are part of the pops (The populars like Tom) or part of the outcasts, (Like Paige and Dougie)**_

_**And of course a reason why I should pick you. :**_

_**And your personality, or character's personality for that matter.**_

_I would like all this in a review. It's easier._

_And the winners, I'll let you know in either the next chapter or in a PM okay?_

_Thank You,_

_Tiffany. Xo_


	4. Chapter 3: It's All In My Head

**Summary: **_She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract. _

**Disclaimer: **_Still not owning McFly. Never will either. Doesn't surprise me. Lol. Still owning Paige, Trinity, and James. But I do not own the new girls, Dylan and Cayne. (Congrats to miserylovesme and Rachiebee!) _

_**N**_**ote: **_And I know Cayne and Dylan didn't make much of an appearance (Not really Cayne) but trust me. They'll make more in later on. (:_

**Quote of the Day: **_Keep smiling, _

**it makes people wonder what you are up to. (:**

* * *

Opposites _**Do **_Attract

Chapter 2: It's All In My Head

Wow, this week has gone by fast!

I mean, sure it was a totally normal week like any other week in my life. Okay, minus the fact that I'm still tutoring Tom, other than that totally normal.

Except we got 4 new students. Two of them apparently already knew Tom.

2 guys, Harry Judd and Danny Jones, I think that's it. Eh, I don't know, The Mullet Dude and Curly Haired Freak suit them both properly. Both populars, what a surprise. And 2 girls, Cayne Grant, she's a popular too. But she seems nice and really funny (I'd never thought I'd say that about a pop, quite strange), we sit next to each other in History, and Dylan Williams, she's one of us. Thank god, and let me tell ya, she's freakin' awesome. Oh yeah, I can see her as a friend. Though I just hope Trinity doesn't lure her into the glitter and glamour of outcastism. (I don't even think that's a word.)

But I'm so glad it's Thursday, the last day of the week for me to tutor Tom. I was so happy, you know until he decided to invite me and my friends to his house. Okay, he invited only me, but no way am I going anywhere without my gang. What possessed him to do that, well, is just beyond me. Change of heart maybe? Ha. Yeah, not likely.

Though all of them, except Dylan, have been acting really strange today. Like during Biology, Dougie kept looking at me as if he was sorry. What was seriously up with them?

So here we are, all of us being stuffed into Trinity's SUV, riding towards Tom's house. You know what is wrong with that sentence?

An over amount of things.

Trinity parked the car into Tom's driveway. I got out and stood at the end, just looking at his house. And man, is it huge! It makes mine look like a freakin' bug.

James stood beside and whispered to me, "Need anything before we go? To vent?"

I sighed and muttered back to him, "No, just a club to knock myself out with,"

He laughed and shook his head, "I don't have one of those, sorry. Come on," He took my hand and squeezed it gently. I just had to smile at him. He sure does know how to make someone happier. We all trailed up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

His butler or maid or whoever answered, "Hello, may I help you?"

Sounded like a cashier at Wal-Mart, "Umm. Yes, I suppose you could. I'm Paige Taylor. Tom invited me over, "She nodded and opened the door wider for all of us to step through.

"I'll go get Tom for you," She scurried off like she didn't think we were supposed to be here. Which, we probably don't belong.

"It's like she's never seen anything besides glamour," Dylan muttered from behind me. I laughed softly and Dougie chuckled.

"Aww, Paige Taylor," I whipped my head around to meet the brown eyes of Tom Fletcher.

"Aww crap, it's Tom Fletcher, "I made my eyes grow wide and he shook his head.

"What's with all those people?" He gestured to the pack behind me.

"My followers. You know, because everyone needs a few," I rolled my eyes, "My friends, you dimwit"

He sighed, "Whatever" He turned and walked out of the room, so I assumed he wanted us to follow him. He immediately stopped and I rammed right into him.

"Ow! God, please inform me when you are ready to stop. It would do me a great deal," I rubbed my nose.

He just rolled his eyes, "Just wait here. I have to finish practice and I'll be back,"

I scoffed, "What practice for knitting?" James snickered and I felt a push on my back.

"For a band, you retard," He turned and exited the room quickly.

"Which one is he?" Dylan asked me, gazing after him.

"The idiotic Tom Fletcher," I muttered.

"What's he in a band for?" Trinity asked, coming up next to James.

I shrugged, "Beats me," After a few minutes, mellow music started to play. Was that..? No, it couldn't be. I snuck a look into the next room and swallowed down a gasp. There was Tom, sitting on a stool, playing guitar and singing!

Dylan propped her head on top of mine, "Whoa. They're awesome!"

I shushed her and continued to listen. Right behind him was Harry and Danny. I looked to gaze at Dylan and found her staring at Danny like no tomorrow.

"Dylan, if I get drool on my head, someone seriously is washing it out herself,"

"Sorry," She muttered and stood next to me.

"Umm. Paige?" I heard Trinity ask.

"Not now, Trin. I'm listening," Then I realized the music had stopped.

"But Tom's in front of you!" She whispered angrily at me.

Sure enough, when I looked straight head of me, I came face to face with Tom's stripped shirt. Eck, he's needs better fashion sense, "H-Hi Tom," I raised my head to look at him. Why was I stuttering? It's not like I was caught stealing a cookie from the jar. Though, I'd advise you never to that in my mom's house. Didn't end very pretty.

"Paige, what are you doing?" he tilted his head. You know, I never really noticed his dimple before. And it's quite cute. Yeah, so I never ever said that. Yep, let's go with that.

"Admiring your umm. Carpet?" I'm such a bad liar. I'm gonna pay later in life for that.

He rolled his eyes and helped me stand up. Hmm. I didn't even realize I was crouching," Yeah right. Seriously, what were you doing?"

"Well, I-I heard the music. And I guess I was a bit curious. And I umm. Came and checked it out?" It was the truth, I guess.

"Whatever. Where are the rest of your friends?" What? What the hell is he talking about? I looked around and saw that they all had left. Oh bugger! Wait, no, there's Dylan...talking to Danny…yeah, I think that one is Danny. Eh, they all look alike to me.

"They left me apparently," I muttered.

He laughed," Not very good friends if they left you,"

"Least mine aren't snots," I murmured.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Swear to it!" I declared then a felt a gentle squeeze on my hand. I looked down and found that Tom hadn't let go of my hand yet,"Umm. Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Oops sorry," He let go and turned but I swore I saw a hint of a blush on his cheek.

Tom Fletcher blushing? For me?

Things just couldn't get any stranger.

* * *

"Now why did we leave?" Dougie asked as he and Trinity walked ahead of James.

"Because, we have to get ready for the thing for Paige!" She grumbled and ran a hand through her dark brunette hair.

"Oh right. That. That's tonight?" Trinity nodded.

"One question," James stated as he came up behind Dougie.

"What's that?" Dougie asked, glancing at him.

"How are we going to wrestle her into a dress?"

They all looked toward Trinity. She was looking at her shoes, but as if she felt their stares, she looked up,"Oh no! I'm so not doing that!"

"Why not? If you persuade her and make up some random story about why she has to. What do you have to lose?" Dougie asked in his sweetest voice. Which can be creepy at times.

"My life!" Trinity shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"You know, don't you think she'll kill us for doing this party for her tonight?" James questioned," God knows she seriously doesn't want to see the person,"

Dougie nodded," But you can tell she's always questioning herself about meeting them," James agreed.

"I'm still not getting her in a dress," Trinity muttered.

"Oh stuff it. You're gonna do it. You need to." James said, shaking his head.

"Why don't you do it?! You've been friends with her longer. Or well both you and Dougie!"

"Because we're guys. And just because we knew her real young does not mean we are going to see her…you know," Dougie waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Great choice of words, Doug" James patted his shoulder and walked ahead of them.

* * *

_Okay, so the whole holding hands thing my friend gave me the idea. (: R&R!_


	5. Chapter 4: Chaotic Memories

**Summary: **_She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract. _

**Disclaimer: **_Check last chapter's. Still applies here._

**Quote of the Day: **_Practice makes perfect, but seeing how no one is perfect. Practice really and honestly doesn't matter, now does it?_

**Opposites **_**Do**_** Attract**

**Chapter 4: Chaotic Memories**

After Dylan and Danny left, he had offered her to take her home; Harry had trailed upstairs because, apparently, he had to stay there because his parents were out of town. Everything, then, had quieted down, so I turned to Tom, "Okay, so why did you invite me _here_?"

He held up his Geometry book," To study," He set it down on the end of the table.

"Why couldn't we do that at my house?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Your friends told me that had something planned for you. So I invited you here instead,"

I sighed," Whatever" I put my messenger bag on the table. I begin to pull out my book.

Tom noticed my band pins and patches that had decorated it. His gaze fell on my Blink 182 patch, "Blink fan I'm guessing?"

I looked up at him," What?" I followed his gaze,"Oh! Yeah, Blink 182. Such a legend."

"I agree," He sat down. Well that shocked me. "So who's your favorite?" He glanced up at me.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and thought for a minute," Mark, I'd have to say. I can't stand Tom or Travis for that matter either." He laughed and nodded. And that's when I realized, Tom wasn't such a bad guy. I don't really remember why I hated him in the first place. And, to be honest, he wasn't all that bad looking either. With his tousled blonde hair and his dimpled smile. Paige, you must stop thinking these things. The next hour or so found us studying/talking about random things.

I picked up my bag and stood up. Tom actually walked me to the door, "You got a ride home?" he asked me as we stopped at the door.

I shook my head," Nah. But I can walk home,"

"How did you get here?" he scrunched up his nose and looked out the window.

"Trinity. But I'll be fine. My house isn't far from here…I think," I gazed down the street.

"Are you sure? It looks like it's about to rain," I looked up at the sky and saw it to be gray.

"Eh, it's not the first time I walked in rain. And plus, it's just water. I'm fine, Tom. Goodbye," I walked down the stairs.

"Okay, bye!" He said and shut the door. I started to walk down the sidewalk. Okay, so now that I'm done with Tom, next order of business: Find what's bothering my dorky friends.

When I arrived home, I found a note attached to my front door, stating that I must enter through the back door.

Okay, can you say strange?

So I cut through my driveway to my back door, only to be pulled in by a nervous Trinity, "What is your serious malfunction?!" I whimpered as she tugged on my arm.

"Umm…come with me. There's something I need to show you in your room,"

My eyes grew wide," What did you do to it?" I wrestled out of her grip and ran up to my room. The sight that I found stopped me in my tracks.

I heard Trinity ran up behind me," I swear I di-Oh you found it," She squealed a bit.

"Trin, why is there a dress on my bed?" I turned to look at her. Is this why they were all being strange?

She sighed and muttered," Might as well get this out there."

"Get what out there?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's for a party, for you tonight." She backed up," Don't hurt me!"

I felt confused," Why would I hurt you?"

She looked at me," Well, I scheduled a party for you without you even knowing it. And you have to wear a dress!"

"Well, the dress part I'm not too excited about. But that's not a reason for why I'd hurt you. Can't believe you think I'm an abusive friend."

"Wait, you don't even wanna know what the party's for?"

"Actually yes I do. And how many people are gonna see me in this horrid dress?"

"Hey! That's my dress thank you very much. And I can't tell you what the party's about. It's a surprise. Only," She counted inside her head, "5 people. Including me, Dougie, and James."

"Great, that's great." I looked at the dress. It wasn't that complicated. Very simple yet elegant. Figures, it is Trinity. It had white and black swirls all over it with a low neck. Also a yellow belt and short sleeves. (A/N: _Link to the dress in my profile) _ Didn't look too bad. I turned to her, "I get to wear leggings with this right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

**Two hours later**

I sat on my bed in the dress, playing with my ripped up leggings. Trinity had straightened my hair and put the ends into loose curls. Overall, I'm surprised to say, she didn't do such a bad job. Well, Trin doesn't normally do a bad job, but if you haven't guessed, I don't like being made up. Especially with make-up, I only had allowed her to put on mascara and eyeliner on me. (This is about the only make-up I wear anyway). She was now off to go get James and Dougie, which is why I have no idea why I'm nervous. I guess it was because they have never seen me in a dress. I never have seen me in a dress. The party's making me nervous as well.

"Paige?" Dougie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I brushed my black bangs out of my eyes and looked up at him.

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" I asked him and he tilted his head.

"Yeah, I said you looked good," He grinned.

I smiled back at him,"Thanks! Where's James?" I looked behind him and James waved, "So, I don't look completely horrible?"

"Hey!" I heard Trinity shout from down stairs.

"Sorry!" I got up and went over to the railing that separated my room and the stairs.

"Nah, I think you look good," I turned to look at James.

"Do you guys know other words besides good?" I laughed at their expressions.

"Honey? Can you come down here so I can see?" my mom's voice drifted up the stairs.

I nodded and started to walk down the stairs. I was so glad Trinity had put me in flats, "Coming, mom"

"Oh, you did a fantastic job, Trinity. You look gorgeous, honey." My mom smiled at me.

"Umm. Thanks. But it's just a party. Right? It better be."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Trinity checked the clock, "Oh! She should be here in about 20 minutes!"

"Who?!" I looked at Trinity then at my mom.

"Someone…" Trinity avoided my look, "But don't worry! You'll love them."

"So, dinner time?" Mom turned around and started toward the kitchen.

"Coming!!" Dougie ran after and James walked in, laughing.

"God, boys and your mother's cooking." Trinity shook her head.

I linked arms with her, "That's the only reason why they are here," She laughed and we walked into the kitchen.

We all sat down to eat. 20 minutes into the dinner, the doorbell rang. Mom turned to me, "Honey, I'm fine if you ever want to go home with this person. It has been a long time since you seen her. A long time," She smiled a sad smile and went to the door. What the hell was she on about?

I stood up, put down my napkin, and walked to the door after my mom. James put his arm around my waist and whispered to me, "This is for you,"

Mom opened the door and there stood a woman. She had long dark brunette hair and deep blue eyes. When I looked closer at her, she kind of looked like me.

Trinity went over and stood by her, "Babe, meet your real mom," The woman smiled at me.

And that's when I broke down.

_It's short I know. I've been so busy. And I probably won't be able to update in about a month. On my way to Britain for summer vacation. (: Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. :_


	6. Chapter 5: Home is away from Home

**Summary: **_She was the one outcast that stood out and he was the one popular that everyone loved...they do say opposites attract. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Once again, not owning McFLY here people – goodness. You'd think people would get it already. :P_

_**N**_**ote: **_Y'all must hate meeee. –Hides- I'm writing again. After promising to write after my Britain travels during the last summer. – But I know I didn't, so here it is. CHAPTER 5, read away folks. :]_

**Quote of the Day: **_Actions sometimes always speak louder than words._

* * *

_Opposites_** Do**_ Attract.  
Chapter 5: Home is away from Home._

**Dylan's POV**

Riding home in a vehicle with Danny Jones was every girl's, the girls in my high school anyway, dream. I didn't see very much how Paige didn't like them, The Pops I mean. Danny was alright, he was not the brightest but he was funny and awfully cute. So when he asked me to ride home with him, I totally said yes. Not desperate or anything, just said yes.

It wasn't a very talkative ride home, we just sat there with his radio playing, him humming and me looking out the window. Halfway to my house, he looked over at me and asked a question, "You alright?" His accent was strong, British. I had always loved them, anything more than a Northern America accent was alright in my book.

I turned to him then, nodding, "Completely fine." I spoke, he grinned at me – which could melt anyone's heart might I add - and turned back toward the road. He turned on my street, parking in my driveway. We sat there for a bit before I opened my door, "Thanks for the drive home." I smiled at him and got a grin in response back.

"See ya later." He said, leaning over and planting one kiss on my cheek. I felt the ends of the cheeks flush as I turned, getting out of the car. He waved at him and I waved back before I retreated to my house quite quickly, seeing as it was raining now. I was so going to blogging about that later.

When I entered my house, I grabbed my phone off the night stand in my room. I had left it home when we went to Fletcher's house, forgetting it. I saw that I had about 5 missed calls all from Paige, I tried calling her back but no answer.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

After Paige left, I made my way toward the kitchen where we had studied, just to get my stuff and go up to my room where Harry was staying.

I stopped at the door frame, going over the last hour or so in my head. I quickly shook my head, it was the weirdest experience ever. Especially with Paige Taylor of all people, I had to admit that she wasn't that bad to talk to. And she was quite witty sometimes, with all her sarcastic comments. But I still wasn't suppose to like her, she was part of a group that my group strongly disliked for reasons.

I grabbed my Geometry book off the counter and my papers when I noticed something else. When Paige walked out of the house, she had forgotten _her_ Geometry book. I figured I would give it to her tomorrow but then remembered that she had mentioned she had some homework to do when she got home.

I sighed as I set my book and papers down, grabbing hers and my keys. I shouted up the stairs to Harry about my plans and all I got was a snort, I bet he was on the phone with that Cayne chick that he met earlier that day.

I walked out the door, book in my hand and straight out to the car. Getting in, I started it and was off on my way to Paige's completely forgetting the party that James and Trinity threw for her that night.

It was raining, more like pouring as I drove, driving as careful as I could. The road was hard to see and I tried to remember the directions that Paige had given me on the first day of my tutoring. I stopped a block away when I noticed a girl, standing on the sidewalk. Her hair was a mess from what I could see and her black and white dress was soaked and slightly tore. I rolled down my window to see if she was alright and frowned when I noticed who it was.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

I guess I sort of over reacted when I cried but I hadn't seen my _actual_ mom in over 10 years and seeing her there and just standing there as if I was suppose to greet her.

Except I didn't even speak to her.

I could see the hurt on her face and the surprised shock on Trinity's face as I wiped my eyes and turned away from everyone. My make up was smeared, I knew that much, but I didn't care right now. James grabbed my elbow but I jerked away, I wasn't mad just upset that they would do that. I didn't ever wanna meet the mom that gave me up because she didn't want me. I didn't want to know that side of my past.

My eyes met with Dougie's and I could tell that he didn't want this to happen either. I turned back to give them all one look before racing toward the livingroom and out the front door. It was raining hard as I stepped into the yard. It immediately ruined Trinity's dress but I didn't care, my black hair was plastered to my face as I took off my heels that Trinity gave me to wear. I realized I snagged her dress on the door when I ran out but again, I didn't care. I realized that I had stopped caring right at that moment as I walked across the yard, barefoot toward the road. I stopped, my phone was in a little pocket near the back of the dress, thankful as I took it out. I first called Dylan, five times was the amount when she didn't answer, I threw my phone on the ground.

I realized then that I had gone overboard, maybe seeing my mom was making me do this because I was never this dramatic.

I moved my wet hair from my eyes and turned when I heard a car stop a few yards away from me. I had looked just as the boy rolled down his window and saw that the last person I ever wanted to see me in my weak state.

Tom Fletcher.

* * *

**short but.. eh. xD REVIEW. :P**


End file.
